Mysterious Dome
by Analu Swan Cullen
Summary: Un nerd con un pasado oscuro y una doble vida, Una periodista entrometida, una chica con depresión, un chico geek enamorado en secreto, un hombre con aires de grandeza y una rubia con complejos de diva. Pero todas sus vidas de ven afectadas cuando en el pequeño pueblo de forks cae un gran domo, una capsula que los atrapa uniendo sus vidas. Summary completo adentro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La historia es mia.

 **Summary:** Un nerd con un pasado oscuro y una doble vida, Una periodista entrometida, una chica con depresión, un chico geek enamorado en secreto, un hombre con aires de grandeza y una rubia con complejos de diva. Pero todas sus vidas de ven afectadas cuando en el pequeño pueblo de forks cae un gran domo, una capsula que los atrapa uniendo sus vidas. Muchos extraños y paranormales sucesos empiezan a ocurrir con la llegada de la cúpula. Todos tendrán que trabajar juntos si quieren permanecer vivos... y a salvo.

 **Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Dani, si no fuera por ti esta historia no seria posible. Te amo Dani. Gracias por esto :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

A las afueras de un pequeño pueblo como lo es Forks, la señora Cope, una viuda de sesenta y tres años, se encontraba sentada disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que le otorgaba el porche de su casa. Su marido, el Señor Cope, era uno de los hombre más respetados del pueblo pero por desgracia él había muerto dejándola sola en esa gran casa hace más de diez años.

Sentada en su silla mecedora, comenzó a cerrar los ojos pensando que ya se aproximaba la hora de partir de este mundo y reunirse con su adorado marido en lo que ella llamaba una vida feliz. Sabía que su deseo de morir no se iba cumplir pronto. Pues su médico, el doctor Black, le decía que gozaba de una envidiable salud.

Sumida en su tristeza y desdicha, la señora Cope poco a poco se abandonaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

En ese mismo instante los ronroneos de dos camiones que pasaban muy cerca de su casa se escucharon. La viuda se despertó un poco sobresaltada. Nada emocionante pasaba en ese viejo pueblo, bueno no desde que el doctor Black, su esposa e hija habían llegado. Durante dos años fueron el evento del pueblo. Todos querían ser amigos cercanos de la pareja y su hija, invitándolos a eventos sociales, cenas, conciertos, etc. Cada habitante del condenado pueblo quería saber porque siendo una familia de tan aclamado prestigio se establecieron en medio de la nada.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de un bocina trajo de vuelta a la señora Cope de sus pensamientos, centrándola en lo que ocurría cerca de su casa.

Unos señores se bajaron de los camiones, no reconocía a ninguno de los cuatro hombres. A sus sesenta y tres años tenía una privilegiada vista y una magnifica memoria que no muchas personas de su edad podían gozar. Las cuatro personas que allí se encontraban miraron hacia la casa de la viuda. Cuatro pares de ojos destellaron de un intenso azul que ella jamás había visto.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y entró en su casa tratando de recordar donde había dejado el colgante que su difunto marido le había obsequiado dos años después de haber llegado al pueblo.

Se puso el colgante que era una delicadeza dentro de todas las baratijas que tenía guardadas en su cofre. Era una joya de estilo clásico platinado, con forma de estrella y en su centro descansaba una piedra de ópalo blanco.

Las palabras que había pronunciado, al instante de regalarle el colgante, habían sido algo extrañas y difíciles de entender en ese momento, pero no por eso dejaban de carecer de importancia. Ahora después de tantos años por fin se volvían más significativas _Querida, nada es lo que parece. Pero no temas, no es un mundo extraño, sino un mundo nuevo por descubrir_ ¿Qué habrá querido decir Richard con eso?

Tratando de enfocarse en el presente bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo el teléfono que estaba en la cocina, y llamó a la única persona a la que le había tomado confianza en ese pueblo.

— ¿Hola?— Contestaron desde el otro lado.

— ¿Bella?— Pregunto la señora Cope.

—Si señora Cope, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?— Respondió Bella extrañada. Aquella viuda no acostumbraba a llamarle muy a menudo.

—Bella, algo extraño está pasando aquí. ¿Por qué no vienes y te cuento más detalladamente?—

Isabella miro un poco consternada el teléfono que sostenía en sus manos, que la vieja señora Cope la invitara a su casa no era algo que pasara con frecuencia en su vida y mucho menos a esta hora del día, en la cual se suponía que ella dormía su siesta de las tres. —Claro señora Cope, déjeme paso por Melanie a la guardería y en quince minutos estoy en su casa —

Al colgar el auricular, Bella tomo su bolso y su abrigo que se encontraban encima de la mesa, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia su vehículo. Mientras conducía a la guardería pensaba en la llamada de la señora Cope, aquella conversación la había dejado un poco preocupada pues su voz, aunque quería mantenerla tranquila, sonaba un poco temblorosa.

Todos sus pensamientos sobre la viuda se fueron al caño cuando vio esa cabellera castaña rojiza moverse entre el mar de niños que salían de la guardería y sus padres que los iban a recoger.

La pequeña Melanie caminaba vacilante en medio de las personas, a lo lejos ella pudo distinguir a su madre, la cual la esperaba cerca de la camioneta negra y con pasos más seguros camino hacia su encuentro. Las dos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo. Algunas personas que allí se encontraban observaron ese momento íntimo, admiraban el tremendo parecido que tenían madre e hija y de no ser porque, Bella era la esposa del Doctor Black y la niña el pequeño fruto de su amor, podrían asegurar que las dos eran hermanas.

Bella al percatarse de que eran objeto de observación entro a la niña en el auto sentándola en la parte de atrás donde tenía la silla especial para niños. Arrancó el coche dejando atrás una estela de humo.

Isabella no soportaba vivir en ese pueblo, si no fuera porque todo esto lo estaba haciendo por Jake, a los dos días de pisar ese pueblo se habría marchado. Pero ella había hecho una promesa y además una pequeña personita dependía ahora de ella. Todo sea por el bien de Melanie, se repetía a si misma mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor a la niña la cual miraba por la ventana.

Sabía que la gente del pueblo se preguntaba porque la niña tenía rasgos más parecidos a la madre que al padre, Jacob había despistado sus inquietudes diciendo que era porque los genes de Bella habían sido más fuertes en este caso y que quizás el próximo niño naciera con sus rasgos. Claro que no tenían por qué decirles la verdad, ellos estaban mejor viviendo en la ignorancia de sus patéticas vidas.

La gente del pueblo se calmó por un tiempo con ese cuento pero después vinieron otras inquietudes, como por ejemplo ¿Para cuándo está el otro niño? O ¿Ya han pensado en agrandar la familia? Estúpida gente, estúpido pueblo, ¿Que las personas no se podían mantener ocupadas en sus vidas y dejar las demás en paz?

El auto se estacionó frente a la casa blanca de la señora Cope, Bella bajo del carro y ayudo a su pequeña Mells a bajar de la parte atrás, la señora Cope ya las estaba esperando parada en su porche, su cara fue de alivio al ver dos caras conocidas y de confianza en ese momento.

—Querida que bueno que llegan— la señora Cope las recibió con un pequeño abrazo —Pasen, no se queden ahí paradas. —

Dentro de la casa de la viuda todo estaba muy bien amueblado y de una exquisita decoración. Bella y Mells se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala mientras que la señora traía un poco de té y galletas para sus invitadas.

— ¿Señora Cope aun no entiendo el motivo de mi visita? — dijo Bella dejando la taza de té en la mesita de color caoba que se encontraba frente a ella. —Hace un rato la notaba algo preocupada ¿Hay algo en lo que la pueda ayudar? — Bella pudo ver como a la señora Cope comenzaron a temblarle las manos y como los escasos colores de su cara desaparecían.

—Me temo mi niña que algo muy raro esta pasado, tu eres la única que a la cual yo le puedo confiar esto sin que me trate de una anciana loca— dijo esto la señora Cope mientras dejaba su taza en la misma mesa que Bella. —Veras, hace un rato cuando intentaba tomar mi siesta de la tarde, dos camiones grandes de abastecimientos se estacionaron a los límites del puente que conecta a la isla. — al terminar la señora Cope registro la cara de Bella.

¿Por qué dos camiones de ese tipo entrarían a una pequeña y restringida isla? Definitivamente algo sucedía en ese lugar. Bella dejó que su vista se perdiera, recreando y pensando en las palabras de la viuda. Tomo la decisión de que sabría lo que allí pasaba. —No se preocupe señora Cope, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para averiguar lo que allí ocurre— dijo esta para tranquilizar un poco a la anciana.

La señora Cope por el contrario sabía que Bella iba a tomar esta noticia como un reto periodístico, y es que al ser una periodista con un futuro prometedor no se podía esperar más. Bella había nacido por y para el periodismo, y la pequeña Mells por supuesto. Y es que ella tenía esa hambre de respuestas y la vena de la curiosidad que la había impulsado a ser una de las periodistas más conocidas de Port Angeles y próximamente de Seattle. Con la noticia que le acaba de dar, Cope se alegraba de ser una de las impulsadoras de una talentosa periodista, pero no dejaba de lado su preocupación por Bella y lo que había visto hace tan solo media hora. Así que a la hora de despedirse le dijo las mismas palabras que le había dicho su esposo a la hora de darle el colgante.

—Nada es lo que parece Bella, pero no temas, no es un mundo extraño, sino un mundo nuevo por descubrir— A Bella le parecieron un poco extrañas las palabras que le acaba de decir y frunció el ceño aún más al ver que el colgante de la señora Cope destello al pronunciarlas.

* * *

 **Esta historia esta basada en Under the dome**

 **Gracias por pasar a leer. Espero les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia llena de misterio sobrenatural. =D**

 **Espero que me apoyen con sus Reviews. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Kisses! :D**

 **-Analu...**


End file.
